Finding Home
by mam13662
Summary: Holly had seen them her whole life, watched them through the visions she had. She never dared dream she could be a part of it all. Rating for future language. May change, depends on where the story goes. Full Summery inside!


**Summery: **_What if the appearance of one girl could change countless lives, and the very future itself? When Hollie Anne's adoptive parents relocate to England, she finds the home she never knew she was missing. The family she didn't dare to hope for, and the power to do the impossible. But after being alone for so long, how does Hollie adapt to having a overprotective twin, and people who actually care about her? _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. But a girl can dream, ne?**

**Welcome to my new story. I have been planning it out in my head for quite a while, and just had an intense urge to write today. So sit back, and enjoy what I hope will be an interesting and exciting ride. =]**

* * *

><p>She never knew who the people she saw in her visions were. She only knew that she'd been seeing them her whole life. The same boy, messy black hair, bright green eyes, and lightning bolt scar. She saw him the most. He was always sad, and alone. A lot like her. She felt a special connection to him, more so than the others. She often saw him in a small, dark room, sitting on a stained cot, and looking all kinds of sad. She longed to comfort him, but never could.<p>

She saw a family, all with red hair, who seemed to her like the perfect example of a 'perfect family'. Loving, kind and gentle. She envied them. They had all the things she'd never known. Parents, siblings, a place to call home, people to protect you, and the choice to do what they want. She longed to know how they felt.

She occasionally saw another boy, approximately the same age as the first, but much more awkward with himself. He wasn't as alone as the other boy was thought. He was usually in the company of an older woman, with a ghastly looking vulture hat. He seemed even more sad than the first boy. Sometimes she would see him visiting a couple, who she could only assume was his parents, in what looked like a hospital. They didn't seem to be any different each time she saw them. She assumed they were in some kind of a coma.

She knew they lived far away, because the way they spoke was much different from her. Their accents led her to believe it was somewhere in England that they all lived. She often wondered what the point was, why she would be shown something she couldn't change, but welcomed every new vision of the boy, the red haired family and the sad boy. Thankful that they were all still alive and well. Especially the boy.

She sometimes would imagine she was there, in England, with them. She felt like she knew them already, and could imagine how easily they would fit into her life, as if they were already friends, just separated. It wasn't until she was adopted at eight that she realized having visions of people you don't know, or well having visions at all, was not normal. For regular children that is.

* * *

><p>I had been in the orphanage since I was one, or so said the matron. I just turned up on the doorstep one day, only thing with me was a birth certificate that was blank, except for a name, and a letter for me, that I wasn't allowed to read until I was older. It all seemed rather suspicious to me, but there wasn't much to do about it.<p>

I was fostered out quite a bit in my younger days, but never stayed in once place too long. After a few weeks would go by, something would upset me, and crazy things would happen. People usually gave me back after I blew up their TV's, windows or appliances. No one ever seemed to make it more than a couple months, at most.

I was eight when the couple who would 'keep' me came. They took one look at me, looked at each other, and smiled. Apparently they had been looking for a long time for the 'perfect' child. I warned them, told them all the things that went wrong when I was around, but that only seemed to make them more excited. It wasn't until I was in the back of their car on the way to their home that I found out, to them, the things I do were not weird at all, but normal for a child. A magical child, that is.

When they first told me magic was real, I was sure I had been sent to live with crazies. They would be the only people who would want a problem child like me. They insisted I was mistaken, and that they would prove it. They did, as soon as we arrived at their moderately sized home, they demonstrated their magic for me, showed me the wonders of the magical world, and changed my life, and set me back on to track to finding my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. Let me know what you think!<br>**

**I'm working on chapter one, and will have it up as soon as possible!**


End file.
